Speak To Me
by ifweloseweshouldthrowpossums
Summary: Set in Shooting Star. Blaine is scared and all he wants is his soulmate back.


**Set in 'Shooting Star'. Not the best of my work but hey, at least it's more Klaine for the world xxx**

The sound of the metronome ticking made it all seem like a cliche horror movie. Like none of this was real. That he would just wake up in his bed surrounded covered in sweat with the sunlight peeking out from beneath the curtains. But this wasn't a dream. He was in the choir room hiding from a student. With a gun. He was scared.

But he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. This was all so surreal. He's seen the films, the news reports. Everyone had. But you don't realise how real things can be until it hits you. Like lightning.

Blaine was sure that he would be okay. He had never done anything to offend anyone or so much as give another student a mean look. But another part of him was telling him that he would get hurt, he deserved it after what he did to Kurt. If the shooter was a homophobe or if he would just be in the way.

Blaine was never religious considering what life had handed to him, if God did exist then why be such an asshole to so many people. But he found himself praying anyway. Praying that no matter what happened Kurt would be okay. He was the love of his life and all he wanted was for him to happy.

Blaine felt a vibration in his back pocket. It made him jump at first. Hesitantly he removed his phone from his pocket and turned the screen on. Kurt's name was the only thing he saw. Kurt knew. Kurt knew. Fuck. He was probably a mess right know. Yes they had broken up but Blaine knew Kurt still cared about him and his other friends in the room.

He unlocked his phone. As the message app opened he felt his own breathe come to a halt.

'_Please tell me you're okay_'

Blaine's breathe came back heavily and quickly causing several other New Direction members to look at him. He was holding back tears, he needed Kurt right now.

'_I'm with everyone else, we've locked the doors. I think we'll be safe_'

Blaine typed out as quickly as possible.

'_Thank god you're alright. Has anyone been shot?'_

Blaine was surprised by the speed of Kurt's response. He was obviously just as scared as Blaine was.

'_No. Hopefully no one will be. I'm scared Kurt_'

'_I know you are. Just stay strong'_

'_I'm so sorry Kurt' _

Blaine typed sure that he was crying now. His thumbs shaking against the cold metal of his phone.

'_I'm sorry I cheated. Sorry I doubted how much I love you. I just need you to know that you mean everything to me. That I would take a bullet for you. I just love you so much Kurt, I just want to hear your voice so badly. I really love you and I'm so sorry for everything_'

Blaine was sobbing now burying his head into his knees that were pressed against his chest.

'_Please don't talk about taking bullets. You wouldn't be in that position. You wouldn't be. I need you to make it. You will make it. I'm sorry for not forgiving you sooner. I love you so much Blaine. Please don't forget that. I never stopped loving you, from the moment I first saw you. You will make it. As soon as this ends I'll be there I promise. I'm not going to abandon you again. I love you xxx'_

Blaine nearly dropped his phone in shock. Kurt still loved him. He never stopped. Blaine just wanted to see his face, feel the warmth of his embrace, the softness of his lips.

'_I love you too Kurt. I hope this ends soon'_

'_It will end Blaine. Just keep texting me. Tell me about the room, our friends, your view on various fruits. Don't stop messaging me xxx'_

'_Okay xxx'_

Blaine didn't stop texting Kurt, It had been almost two hours and no one had moved. The shooter was still being hunted and it was becoming harder to stay calm.

'_I'm outside the school. The police are here as well as a SWAT team. You'll be out soon. I'm here. You will make it xxx_'

Blaine smiled lightly. He glanced up at the window. Kurt was there, he wasn't alone anymore. Kurt was there. KURT WAS THERE

'_KURT PLEASE LEAVE! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS_!'

'_Blaine they are almost done searching. I'm behind police shields with the rest of the staff. I'm going to be fine. Just like you xxx'_

Blaine was still panicking. What if somehow Kurt got hurt? Then what?

Is was then that Blaine realised his parents hadn't bothered to text him. They weren't even on a business trip. He knew he didn't need them. He had Kurt.

Just then a member of the SWAT team unlocked the door and gave the all clear.

'_All clear_'

Kurt burst into tears and rose his hand to his mouth. Tina shook his arm in terror.

"Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay!" She screamed. Kurt shook his head.

"All clear" Sighs of relief were heard from all everyone behind him. Thank god the plane wasn't delayed. He had to be here. For Blaine. For himself.

The New Directions were assorted out of the building by the SWAT team just in case the shooter was to show their face. Or worse their gun.

Kurt was sure the world turned to slow motion as he saw Blaine emerge from the building. Without thinking he pushed past the crowd of people and ran towards Blaine unable to be stopped by any police or SWAT team members.

As soon as Kurt reached Blaine he pulled him into a tight hug ignoring the yells from weary officers. "I'm so glad you're okay Blaine" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here" Blaine replied hugging his soulmate in return starting to cry again himself.

"I love you" Blaine squeezed even tighter. "I can't be apart from you anymore. I need you"

"I need you too Kurt"

Kurt unwillingly pulled away still grasping to no longer ex's shoulders. "I'm never leaving you again"


End file.
